Dinner Date
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Mako and Korra are so busy with there jobs that they have not been having time together. But when Korra wants a break with all her avatar stuff to do. Mako asks Korra on a dinner date. What will happen on there date? *MAKORRA* Takes place in Book 2 ep 3. I was very upset that there dinner date in Book 2 ep 3 was ruined by Bolin and Eska and Desna. This what I wish happen.


Korra was riding on Naga. Mako was waited for her to return.

"How was your day sweetie?" Mako asked. She got off Naga.

"Oh. Fabulous. My tribe is about to go to war and I'm supposed to stop it. But would anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my Father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar?" Korra asked while angry.

"Uh. Do you want advice or am I supposed to listen? Still not clear on that" Mako said while confused. Korra made a sign.

"I'm sorry. My Dad just gets me worked up" Korra replied.

"How about you take a break from all this avatar stuff and we go out for a quiet dinner? Just the two of us" Mako said. Korra had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. Mako. I would like that. I really need a break from all this avatar stuff it's driving me crazy. And we hardly have any time together because of it. I'm sorry" Korra said while upset. Mako smiled and hugged her.

"It's ok. You don't have to apologized. I know being the avatar is hard work. With me now a cop it's hard for me too. But since I'm not on cop duties today. It would be a good day to spend time with my girlfriend" Mako said while he smiled. Korra giggled in happiness. But she also smiled back. They went to a nice restaurant. Not too far from Korra's home in the Southern Water Tribe. They walked in. A female waitress walked up to them.

"Oh. Welcome Avatar Korra. And is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes. This is Mako and can you show us to our seats please?" Korra asked.

"Of course. I will show you to your seats" She said as she showed them to their seats.

"Here you are. I'm Kina and I'll be your waitress today. Here is the menu. I'll come back later and see if you're ready to older" Kina with with a friendly smile on her face as she walked away. Korra was sitting in her chair. Korra sat in the front and Mako sat in the back. Kina came back to older there food.

"So. Are you ready to older?" Kina asked.

"Yes. I'll have the Water Tribe noodles and I'll have a glass of water please" Korra replied.

"Ok. I'll get your food ready as soon as I can" Kina said as she left for the kitchen.

"Mako. I heard Bolin is dating my cousin. Is that true?" Korra asked.

"Yes. But he's not happy with her. He came to me not knowing what to do. I told him to break up with her since he's not happy with her. I don't know if he broken up with her yet" Mako replied.

"Oh. That's awful. I feel sorry for Bolin. I never liked Eska. She was never friendly to me. Oh and Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yes" Mako asked back.

"You know. I never want to break up with you. I know it's hard being together but I love you and I'm happy being with you" Korra said as she smiled.

"I never want to break up with you too Korra. It's like you said. It's hard being together but I also love you and I also love being with you" Mako said as he smiled back at his loved one. Kina came back with their food.

"Here's your food" Kina said as she put their food on the table and put the two glasses of water on the table. Mako and Korra started eating there food.

"This is pretty good. I never had Water Tribe food before" Mako said while eating his noodles.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I'm used to eating Earth Kingdom food and Fire Nation food. Our Mom was an earth bender and our Dad was a fire bender. That's why I was a fire bender and Bolin was a earth bender. Even if our parents are dead. We still ate Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation food" Mako replied.

"Wow! That's amazing. Mako" Korra said.

"Thank you"Mako said. They were both done with their food. Mako paid for it. Since he's a cop. He's made a lot of money. As they walked out of the restaurant. They both were standing outside in the snow.

"Mako. Thank you so much for the dinner date. I had a great time. I was glad to have a break with all this avatar stuff going on with me. I was very happy spending time with my boyfriend" Korra said as she gave a smile that showed him what a great time she was having. She had an amazing time with Mako. She never had been so happy on a date before. This date was truly special. They finally had a real date.

"You're welcome. Korra. I had a great time too. But it's not over yet" Mako replied as he smiled.

"What do you mean? Mako?" Korra asked while confused. She was confused to what her boyfriend said. He said it was not over yet. How could there date not be over yet? Korra thought there date was over but she wanted it to not be over yet. She was enjoying it too much. Mako picked her put as he twirled her around. Korra was shocked but she quickly smiled and laughed as he was twirling her around. He stops twirling her around as they both fell in the snow. They both face each other. As they were looking at each other they both had a smile on their faces. The smile of happiness and love.

"I love you. Mako" Korra said as she got closer to Mako as she kissed his lips. Mako left her lips for just a minute.

"I love you too. Korra" Mako replied. Mako's eyes have become close as he softly put his lips on hers. Korra also closed her eyes. The kiss deepen as they stand back up. They shared one more kiss as they got back to their jobs. Mako had promise her they would have another amazing date just like today. Korra can't wait for another amazing date with her true love. A very happy smile was on Korra's face.


End file.
